WO2013/162072 describes that 1-(2-halogenomethylphenyl)-4-methyl-1,4-dihydrotetrazol-5-ones such as 1-(2-bromomethyl-3-methylphenyl)-4-methyl-1,4-dihydrotetrazol-5-one are useful as a production intermediate of pesticides. Further, as a method for producing 1-(2-bromomethyl-3-methylphenyl)-4-methyl-1,4-dihydrotetrazol-5-one, a production method comprising mixing 1-(2-methoxymethyl-3-methylphenyl)-4-methyl-1,4-dihydrotetrazol-5-one obtained by mixing 1-(2-methoxymethyl-3-bromophenyl)-4-methyl-1,4-dihydrotetrazol-5-one, methylboronic acid and palladium, with hydrogen bromide and acetic acid is described.